


The Caged Bird and The Songbird

by ASoulFromFarFarAway



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alchemist Logan, Dead Morality | Patton Sanders, Enemies to Lovers, Hermit Logan, Multi, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Remus and Roman are the same person, Remus is Roman's alter, Roman and Patton are brothers, Siren Deceit | Janus Sanders, Strangers to Lovers, adding more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoulFromFarFarAway/pseuds/ASoulFromFarFarAway
Summary: Deceit, killer of most humans in the sea, once amongst the highest ranked individuals, lord of the sea serpents, is outcast from the biggest pod of sirens, marked a traitor for his lies.  Roman, the prince of the humans, heartthrob of the kingdom, soon to be ruler, has finally had enough of his knights and soldiers dying at seas or at shores by the enchanting voices and tricks of the sirens. Going there himself, he captures Deceit, and brings him back to the palace for interrogation. However, things don't go quite as planned, when the two are swallowed by their fascination and longing for freedom.------Based on a rp from July of 2019
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Caged Bird and The Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caged bird sings with fearful trill  
> Of things unknown but longed for still  
> And his tune is heard on the distant hill for  
> The caged bird sings of freedom

Roman Juan Zenaida, Prince of the valley kingdom of Marilay, sat in his castle room. A small sanctuary in a place he knew he was supposed to consider home, but which never felt like much more than a cold ruin. 

While he had his people's adoration, his servants' care and his heralds undying loyalty, and he returned it all with unyielding love, the same could not be said for the older Zenaidas. They may be busy people, but he could still recall that once, they found time for him and- Him and. He shook his head, pushing aside the thoughts. 

The cloth in his hand glided over the blade of his beloved sword, removing the grease and blemishes from the last trip he had ventured on with his knights. His parents may not approve of his little adventures, but they didn't have time to keep him under watch, so he did as he pleased most of the time.

The battles, the hunts, they left their own brandings on his skin. They left reminders that he was alive, that there was more out there than paperwork, council members and stone hallways.

He'd been planning this for a while. To sneak aboard a fishing boat by the docs, and take stock of how bad the siren situation had been. There were whispers that the Golden One’s pod had been acting strangely. The damn thing needed to be brought down someday. For what it had done. His hand gripped the shaft harder. And he wanted to be the one to do it. 

He threw the worn cloak he'd bought off the market into a bag, as he ventured down the hallway, down the stairs. He only put it on once he was well on his way to the docks. His face was black, but his emerald eyes shined bright like gems, excited more than anything. He was very rarely by the water, shame as it was.

The boat sailed shortly after he had hopped on. Noone commented. It was common to have random passengers to see the ocean. A fun little culture of his kingdom. He let his giddiness grow in time with the docks shrinking. 

He leaned over the edge, staring into the water below him. A sailor laughed, enjoying the sight of ‘a lads first time at sea’. The deep blue was gorgeous, entrancing almost. Something moved, but he passed it off as the sun catching on the waves, as he listened to the chatter of the fishermen.

It wasn't long however, until his previous decision came back to bite him. The boat tipped violently from side to side, the men yelled as they attempted to yank their nets back in. Roman though, who had been leaning over the railing, felt the floor disappear from beneath him. His eyes widened when he was submerged in the cold water, cloak floating around him in a large billowing cloud. 

He began flailing, coughing the moment his head got above the surface, but he barely had time to fill his aching lungs again, before the waterlogged cloth dragged him back under. This repeated twice, thrice, before he weakly began sinking, body too exhausted to keep fighting. He felt detached, watching his red hair in the corners of his vision.

A sudden pain in his back jerked his mind back awake, sending adrenaline coursing through his body, and spinning to firmly plant a foot on whatever had gripped him. It gave him the momentum to get his head through the water surface. Whatever had grabbed him, still had a hold on his cloak, so he unclipped it as fast as he could.

He felt lightheaded, dizzy. Black spots danced in front of his vision. No longer weighed down, he managed to get a bit more control of his situation. He looked around, attempting to orient himself as quickly as possible. 

He almost wished he hadn't, because the boat was still there, only desolated, sporting a large break in the hull and surrounded by a cloud of red. His face paled and he fought hard to keep down his breakfast. Images of a time long forgotten flashed in front of him. 

There was also something going towards him, another ship that had heard the yelling and came to check the damage, but Roman didn't get the time to call out to them, before he was yanked back once more. He instinctively curled into himself, eyes tightly shut as he tried to override his slipping grip on counsionce. 

He felt sharp stings in his upper arms from where something was gripping him slightly, making shallow cuts. However, a voice, cutting through the water like a knife, no muffeling or incoherence. “We shant meet again, heirling.” made his eyes snap open. The only thing he caught a glimpse of however, was something gold, disappearing with his cloak.

He didn't ponder, swimming to the surface and waving at the newcomer boat. “Help!”

  * • ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••



A pale hand ran over grainy textured yellowish scales, down it's fide till it turned soft and rubbery. The action repeated twice, thrice. Deceit continues gently stroking the sicklefin lemon shark, a predatory grin on his face. His curious hunting partner drifted in lazy circles around him, waiting for a sign to begin the hunt. 

His black-speckeled tail lashed in anticipation, and he finally began swimming inwards, towards the shore. The thrill of the hunt was already brewing in his veins, making his dyo-colored eyes twinkle gleefully. The shark followed him, loyal as ever.

As he and his companion made their way onwards, rocks began jotting out from the neverending black below him, growing bigger and more numerous, before soon, the rocky ocean floor could be seen. It would be only a short while now, before he would start seeing the sand beyond the Jagged Peaks. It marked the border between the Vast and the Shallowing Reef. 

Colors began invading his vision up ahead, the coral reef stretching out endlessly to both sides and a good hour of calm swimming ahead, where the human docks rose high. Just as he had anticipated, several fishing boats dotted the surface above him. As he waited, stalking the closest one, patient for the right moment to strike, the shark came to a near standstill by his side.

He evaluated the ship, eyes narrowed. Something moved in the corner of his vision, as more companions came to find out what the fuss was about. The net had more than a dozen fish by now, so it was time to get on with it. “ **Net** ,” he clicked, “ **Use it**.” More needn’t be said, before his companion had torn through the water, her jaws closing on the intertwining ropes and her body began thrashing. The two large newcomers, bull sharks, responded to the command as well.

The ship was no longer than perhaps twice Deceits own body, maybe as wide, but even so, it was far easier for her, once she had their help. They were hungry, he knew. The humans always overfished in the warm summer. 

He thrilled hollowly at the muffled screams of panic, but stopped abruptly when something, or rather, someone, fell in. Sure, that was the goal, but not so fast. The fool had likely been leaning over the edge, a newcomer at sea. That just made his job easier. Slightly boring too. 

He wanted for a dragged out moment as the fabric the man wore bellowed around him, reminding him of a less transparent man-of-war lacking it's tentacles. The moment passed, and he swam slowly upwards, claws flexing, fully intent to tear him to shreds.

His gaze stayed fixated on the man, who seemed to have lost his struggle for air, dragged down by the heavy cloth. His claws dug into the man's back, janking him close. The man turned, and his face became visible. A sharp jaw, tan skin and reddish hair, with green eyes that seemed familiar. 

The man was undeniably handsome, but what made Deceit's heart really stutter, was that he was unmistakably the human prince. A wicked gin flashed pearly whites, as he prepared to rip out the man's throat. 

A sudden kick to the chest however, broke his thrill. The resistance of the water helped in his favor by not pushing him too far back, but when he made a dash for the human, he unclasped his damn cloak, and the unfamiliar object tangled around him. He growled and hissed, the sound nearly identical to a saltwater crocodile, and he completely missed the fact that the prince was fleeing as his mind went haywire in the panic of being trapped. 

If he stayed too still, too long, he'd growl, and his very core instinct knew that. His claws shredded the fabric just enough for him to reign himself back in, and he made an adrenalin-fueled dash for the stupid human, now out to sate his revenge more than his hunger. He ignored his companions, who had taken interest in the fishermen instead of the net.

His talons closed around the prince's ankle, and he pulled, letting go for just a second in order to grasp the man by his arms, making shallow incisions. He didn't get far though, before another ship was on its way, a larger one. He hissed in frustration, and glared at the scrunched up face before him.

“We shan't meet again, Prince,” he spat in the human language, the one he could only speak in lies, before turning and disappearing from whence he'd come, the sharks scattering.


End file.
